Kitty
by Emilie-Kait
Summary: Christina, "kitty" Hooper, is moved in with her grandmother, and her cousin Allison, can she survive in Soc-villa and that idiotic flirt cry-bay
1. Chapter 1

_**BTW: Soc is pronounced; so-sh (the word is from outsiders)**_

* * *

"well it seems you need a personal escort to your next class Mrs. Hooper" the principal told me as two Socs walked in, I let them grab my arms and walk me down the hall. I was surrounded by Socs. I tried to pull away and they grabbed me again.

"lighten up, it's not like I can run anywhere" I told them.

"oh I figured you could slip out the window, like in first period, get on your motorcycle and ride away to that turkey point place you saw coming to this lil town" I heard my dad say.

"is not my bike it's yours" I told him. the school and the squares disappeared and I stood there facing my mom and my dad.

"we love you, baby girl" my mom told me.

"have fun in Socs-villa" my dad smiled.

"do good in school" my mom said.

"trash the place" my dad yelled. they began to fade out. tears pricked my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall.

"Jerry don't tell her that!" my mom yelled at my dad.

I awoke and walked over to the window. it was morning, the sun was just rising in the sky, I remember watching sunrises with my mother. even after she died I would still watch them while dad worked on a motorcycle. things were perfect, in till that judge ruined everything. he took my dad away from me.

"you didn't do it" I whispered, hopeing that my dad could hear me, "I'll prove it!"

"okay young missy, your no goi- Christina are you about to cry?" my grandmother walked into_ 'my room.'_

"no ma'am, I don't cry anymore." I told her as I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and pushed past her to take a bath. I walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. my grandmother gave my outfit a strange look. I changed my mind about breakfast, grabbed an apple, and my daddy's keys to his black Cadillac. I was about to leave when Allison said,

"your not going to take his motorcycle" I shook my head 'no'. "oh yeah! watch out for Cry-baby he's a...what do you call people like you were you're from?" she asked

"Greasers" I explained

"yeah, he's one of them, I dumped him for Baldwin last month, before I began to attend the advanced school" she told me

"you chose a Soc, over a Greaser?" I asked.

"yep!" she told me, "by the way, Socs are Squares and Greasers are Drapes here, good luck in school"

" I already have everything done for you, all you have to do is go check in at the front office." my grandmother told me.

"you too." I told her as I walked out the door. I hoped in the Cadillac and drove to school.

when I got there I noticed a few Drapes gathered around in the parking lot I parked my car on the other side of them, grabbed my car magazine,and sat on the hood. I noticed that one of the blonde chicks in the group tapped one of the guys on the shoulder and motion toward me. the guy looked at me I lowered my sunglasses on the bridge of my nose and looked at him

"see something you like" I called to him.

"why else would I be looking?" he asked.

"flattering gets you no where with me" I told him, I noticed a red Harley Davidson, "who's bike?" I asked

"mine" the guytold me, "what' do you think" he asked. I took a real good look at it, then couldn't help but laugh. my choice was laugh or cry. he started to walk over.

"you laughing at my Harley?" he asked. I nodded and he gave me this look, "why?" he asked. I looked over to his gang then back at him, he took a hint and told his gang that he would meet up with them later, they left. "okay tell me." he said once they were gone as he sat on the hood of my car.

"your motorcycle looks like one that my dad fixed up for me when I was five. he told me that I couldn't drive it in till I was almost as tall as him, Daddy was only 6'2. I didn't listen to him and tried to drive it anyway. it ended with me hanging off the bike as it was dangling in a sycamore tree, covered in grease!" The guy laughed. he stuck out his hand and said,

"I'm Cry-baby" he told me. I moved closer to him.

"my cousin told me to stay far away from you" I explained. he laughed again, "I'm kitty" I told him


	2. Chapter 2

_**okay here's my problem, to many stories all at once so in till I get caught up on "My Freedom'' this story is stalled. if you were extremely interested in this story, keep in touch and read "my freedom" to pass the time! if you weren't really all into this story that's fine, you don't have to wait for me to finish my other story and re-start on this one, but remember stories can always get better! thanks for reading this dumb message (::) here's a cookie for your trouble ~ Emilie-Kait**_


End file.
